shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Fights (SF2)
Boss Fights in Shadow Fight 2 is the climatic battle against the main antagonist of each Act, the demon bosses. Boss battles are different from other battles. Special rules affect combat, and, apart from the bosses being exceptionally powerful, they also have unique and powerful abilities, combat advantages and enchantments. Bosses The bosses are fought at the conclusion of every Act, once all of their bodyguards have been defeated in combat. * Lynx, leader of The Order, a group of assassins. He is fought at the conclusion of Act I, at level 6. * Hermit, an old teacher with a devastating magic power. He is fought at the conclusion of Act II, at level 12. * Butcher, a brutal gang leader that raised childrens into bandits. He is fought at the conclusion of Act III, at level 18. * Wasp, the daughter of Pirate King who killed her father and seized power from him. She is fought at the conclusion of Act IV, at level 24. * Widow, a cruel woman that has the power to charm men. She is fought at the conclusion of Act V, at level 30. * Shogun, the mighty warlord who had conquered countless lands and enslaved whole nations. He is fought at the conclusion of Act VI, at level 36. * Titan, the conqueror of worlds. He had bring countless worlds and its inhabitants under his control. Titan is the final boss of the game, fought at the conclusion of Act VII: Chapter 3, at level 52. Rules In a boss battle, three rounds must be won instead of the usual two in order for the winner to be declared. There is a total of five rounds that can be fought. The timer for each battle is 99 seconds, as per usual conditions. Boss Abilities Each boss in Shadow Fight 2 has a special ability that they can use against Shadow in combat. These abilities will be used after a boss is losing at least one round. * Lynx can turn invisible. * Hermit can summon a character-seeking lightning bolt. * Butcher can cause a shockwave by pummeling the ground. * Wasp can launch off either boundary of the battlefield and fly. * Widow can teleport from one side to side opposite to Shadow's sight. * Shogun can call his bodyguards into battle. * Titan uses his recharging shield. All of Titan's equipment has special moves rather than the normal ones. Combat Advantages Technically, all bosses have some advantage over the player one way or another. However, these advantages are significant and refer to the enemy boss using attack in methods that are advanced for the player, but can be unlocked afterwards. * Lynx will use ranged weapons, when the player has not unlocked them yet. * Hermit will use magic, when the player has not unlocked it yet. In addition to these, all bosses have significantly higher damage tolerance and attack damage as compared to normal enemies. Furthermore, Titan can only be fought in Impossible or Insane mode, in which he has extreme amounts of health. Every boss becomes stronger after they are losing from round to round. Enchantments Bosses utilize enchantments on their equipment. The player may obtain equipment with enchantments through purchasing Gem-exclusive gear, or through enchanting with Shadow Orbs. Therefore, the player may obtain enchantments of their own to balance the bosses' enchantments, though the bosses' enchantments are still an advantage because their enchantments power are always stronger regardless of the player's equipment. * Lynx: Poisoning, Time Bomb * Hermit: Magic Recharge, Enfeeble * Butcher: Bleeding, Frenzy * Wasp: Damage Return, Precision * Widow: Lifesteal, Regeneration * Shogun: Damage Absorption, Overheat * Titan: Lifesteal, Magic Recharge/Regeneration, Enfeeble/Weakness Preferred Weapons * Lynx: Lynx uses Claws. * Hermit: Hermit uses Swords. * Butcher: Butcher uses Cleavers. * Wasp: Wasp uses a Naginata. * Widow: Widow uses Fans. * Shogun: Shogun uses Daisho. * Titan: Titan uses a Desolator. Preferred Magic * Hermit: Hermit uses Lightning Arrow and Water Ball. * Butcher: Butcher uses Fire Ball, Dark Blast and Dark Implosion. * Wasp: Wasp uses Lightning Arrow, Dark Implosion and Fire Pillar. * Widow: Widow uses Energy Ball, Ice Ball and Ice Pillar. * Shogun uses Fire Ball, Fire Pillar and Asteroid. * Titan uses Mind Throw. Category:Demons Category:Bosses Category:Gameplay Category:Shadow Fight 2